Legacy of Fire: Destruction in Darkness
by Galvatream
Summary: Left for dead by the three Oni Warlords, Vendence(Kai) awakens to find himself stranded in Ninjago. Injured, he must rely upon Kaneshiro Garmadon for support, and in the process, form a bond that will test the limits of time and beyond. First in the Legacy of Fire Trilogy.
1. Betrayal

**Here's a fact. This chapter features only Oni Speech. I have, howerver, placed the translations in the brackets so you know what they're saying)**

* * *

_**Betrayal**_

* * *

_The skies over the First Realm darkened as Dragon and Oni fought their long war. Locked in battle against a dragon, was an Oni in red. He wore a red gi with dark silver armour. His shoulder pads were black. A black cape flowed in the wind, his horns were red, as was his skin, on his left arm, was a shield. Orange like energy pulsed as he used it to block._

_His eyes glowed light yellow as he sliced with his blade, the orange energy like blade cut through the air with ease, taking the dragon's head clean off. He narrowed his eyes as he smirked. _"Var Oni!(Attack Oni)"_ He yelled, charging forward._

_He leapt into the air as a red mist followed him, his eyes locked upon his target. Another dragon, one in brown and green, an Earth Dragon. He came down fast, his sword plunging deep into the Dragon's thick scales. He glanced over to see a few of his men get torn to shreds by other Dragons._

_He shook his head in disappointment and rushed forward. _"Sol Ma Tun?(Who wants some?)"_ He exclaimed as he gracefully moved across the battlefield. His blade cutting Dragons down to size as he moved. The thrill of the fight fueled him, the excitement gave him a sense of pride. His skill was great, perhaps the best among the Oni themselves. He was rare among his kind. Being the only one left of his great Oni brethren._

_He felt the blood of his foes upon his face, the thick crimson colour oozed from the wounds he inflicted._

"Ka Ren Onefhd.(The Red One)" _An Oni said, coming to a stop with his axe. His purple eyes resting upon him._

"Lu jauth feija?(What is it?)"_ He replied, his gaze falling upon the Oni._

"Faht rheid diejr(We are overrun)"_ The Oni answered, pointing towards a large group of Dragons._

_He shook his head and grinned._ "Fhiej rhgt ejsfkd.(More to slaughter)"_ He said darkly, leaping into the air as a blackish red energy glowed around him. He slammed down into the center of a dozen Dragons, his power knocking them all back as he tore through them all. He stood tall as his body shock with raw power, his eyes locked upon the Dragons slowly backing away. _"Fhutend fjene diejwn!(Run you cowards)"_ He yelled, watching as the Dragons took flight._

_Another Oni soon came to a stop before him. _"Ka Ren Onefhd, Ka Wa'lad's ehfeas ad ienfnsaw wirh djei.(The Red One, The Warlords request an audience with you.)" _He said._

_He nodded his head, his weapons glow vanishing as they vanished into the hilts. He clipped the sword hilt within his obi and marched forward._ "Ka Wa'lad's neuhf awjfhr sjdjwine, efeihfurb.(The Warlords want me now, move.)" _He said, pushing Oni out of his way as he marched onwards. Others were wise enough to stand to the side as he moved._

* * *

_The room was dark as he arrived, his yellow eyes swept the room, searching for the ones who summoned him. _"Ve'ned. Fhtuej heuhsjd fjijdrk.(Vengetron. I have arrived.)" _He said, eyes narrowed as he heard the sound of weapons._

_He reached for his hilt only to be thrown back into the wall. His eyes narrowed as three pairs of yellow eyes glowing brightly in the dark. _"Hughbe duhajh ubf tyehsinf?(Why do you attack?)" _He asked in confusion._

_The three figures slowly emerged._ "Var'dence, ithuesdh haefeb befinrjn tiudbf oeijfhr frjis oehfdjf fjrifkliek.(Vendence, you have become too powerful for our liking.)"_ The lead figure said as his four red arms held four purple swords._

_He felt himself get thrown across the room once more as one of them lifted their hand. He grunted and slowly stood, eyes locked with theirs._ "Bringtuh ofeej Dounejf iuhjdfhe wihdjfr fehushj eihfjd hijfd ejfd thjehfd jhjed.(Bringer of Doom won't be happy with how you're treating me.)"_ He said._

_The three figures chuckled and held their weapons tightly._ "Bringtuh ofeej Dounejf si fjruhsj fjrhj(Bringer of Doom is not here.)" _A female voice said._

_He got to his feet, only to be met with a blade to his side. _"Hufr dhuhe ifruhfjd deijasb oihdf rghdj?(What have I done to you?)"_ He asked._

"Uhgtjj dehdsjhdu.(You existed)"_ The four armed male began._

"Fjehjf hejfhud ehjfehs.(You're too powerful)" _The other male continued._

"Ghtuhjd thrsjdhf hfurhf frufhjhe.(You threaten our leadership.)"_ The female finished._

_He grunted as he was attacked by the three, he narrowed his eyes and snarled with hatred._ "Theuhfj eufhsd fhejshf iehfdfj ejfhdj fhjehfd fjdsh fjdhfj Oni.(Then you have the incurred the wrath of a Fire Oni.)" _He spat out, his body glowing with blackish red energy._

_The three Oni backed up slightly before they channeled their own power together._

_He was sent flying back, he felt his eyes look up as he was overpowered. He could feel the pain. He clenched his teeth and slowly stood up. He eyed the three and then, he chuckled._ "Iehfh euhfu huehf bauhef fihfu revefhejhfs.(I will be back for revenge.)" _He said before a portal opened behind him. He grinned as he fell back into it. The last thing he saw before he blacked out were the faces of the three Oni Warlords._


	2. Kaneshiro Garmadon

_**Kaneshiro Garmadon**_

* * *

_Vendence slowly opened his eyes to a bright light. He hissed gently as he adjusted his eyesight. He noticed that the room was bland, wooden walls with a simple sliding door. A mat rested upon the floor. He felt a smooth piece of cloth beneath._

_He blinked and attempted to get up, only to snarl in pain as he fell back down._ "Jguthjb rughjsb dehfurhgj!(Curse the Warlords!)"_ He exclaimed, clenching is fists._

_The sound of footsteps quickly echoed across the room as a man entered. He wore a black kimono with a conical bamboo sun hat. His gold eyes darted towards him._

_Vendence recognised the man. The Child. _"Ughtjedh.(You.)"_ He hissed._

_Vendence watched as he placed a hand upon him. He snarled and slapped the hand away. "_Jughen frighj ihfrhb fjeifh grugh!(Get your hands of me!)"_ He warned._

_The man ignored him and quickly set about doing up the bandages._

_Vendence was confused, why was The Child helping. He was an Oni, and The Child was of both. Shouldn't he have killed him by him? And if not, why hadn't he?_

"You are confused young one."_ The man said._

_Vendence blinked._ "Why do you help me?"_ He asked, deciding that The Child might not understand Oni Speech._

_The Child smiled. _"Because you needed help." _He answered._

_Vendence narrowed his eyes._ "You help one who could destroy you. Why?"_ He inquired._

_The Child chuckled. _"Regardless of whether or not you're Oni or Dragon, Human or Serpentine. It would be wrong to leave you to die. I must, after all, set an example for my Realm."_ He replied._

_Vendence blinked. _"Realm?"_ He asked, confusion etched onto his face._

_The Child smiled._ "Ninjago, a Realm free of the war between Oni and Dragon."_ He replied._

_Vendence raised one of his eyes._ "Ninjego?"_ He said._

"Nin-ja-go." _The Child corrected._

"Nin-ja-go?"_ Vendence said again._

_The Child nodded. _"Ninjago."

_Vendence glanced up at the ceiling. _"Ninjago."_ He told himself._

_The Child smiled. _"Where are my manners. My name is Kaneshiro Garmadon." _He said._

_Vendence nodded slightly. "Vendence, son of Vandance and Mystake." He replied._

_Kaneshiro nodded. _"Vendence, my Oni friend."

_Vendence cut him off. _"I'm not your friend."_ He hissed._

_Kaneshiro nodded._ "How did you come to obtain these injuries. Did you fight against The Dragon King, or against Firstbourne?" _He asked._

_Vendence sighed._ "Neither. They came from the Warlords."_ He answered._

_Kaneshiro nodded. _"Hmm. The three Warlords, Vengetron, Deceptiblast and Hatewave. Why did they attack you?"_ He inquired._

_Vendence snarled. _"Why do you care?"

"Because, it will allow me to aid in your healing."_ Kaneshiro replied._

"How will that help?"_ Vendence spat._

_Kaneshiro smiled_. "Knowing how you obtained the injuries in the first allows me to determine the best path to heal them. Now, please keep quiet. King Mambo the first will be arriving shortly to discuss battle tactics."_ He said._

_Vendence blinked._ "You said this Realm was free of war?"

_Kaneshiro sighed. _"I said the war between Oni and Dragon. This war is between light and dark. A being of darkness, The Overlord came to be and has come to want to rule over this Realm."_ He explained._

_Vendence nodded. _"So what, he can't stand against the Oni."_ He responded._

_Kaneshiro shook his head. _"My power has kept a majority of the Oni out. But The Overlord, he matches my own power level. We are on equal footing. It is only a matter of time until he creates his own army to fight back."

_Vendence looked at Kaneshiro._ "Why did you create Ninjago?" _He asked._

_Kaneshiro smiled lightly. _"Back in the Realm of Oni and Dragon, I attempted to end the war between the two races. But none would listen. Knowing that I couldn't end the war. I left to create my own Realm, a place where peace and harmony would exist. Where light would triumph over darkness."_ He answered._

_Vendence nodded. _"I see."

* * *

_Kaneshiro slowly walked out into the courtyard to find King Mambo the first and his guards waiting for him._

"Kanessshrio."_ King Mambo the first said as he slithered over to him. _"You are disssstracted."_ He said._

_Kaneshiro nodded._ "Of course my Serpentine comrade. I have an injured comrade resting. But let's not dwell upon him, for we have to plan our tactics to use against The Overlord."_ He said._

_King Mambo the first nodded. _"Of courssse."_ He replied._


End file.
